Hora Libre
by CharlyTango
Summary: Harta de que Orihime Inoue estuviera siempre junto a Ichigo, Rukia decide tomar cartas sobre el asunto y hacer algo que ni ella imaginaba. A veces los celos suelen ayudar. *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de su creador Tite Kubo Troll.****Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

Me encontraba sentada en mi banca, viendo como el tiempo pasaba en el reloj del salón, que aburrido era tener una hora libre y más si no te dejaban salir del aula.

Mientras seguía en mi aburrimiento me puse a observar a mis compañeros de clase, todos parecían animales enjaulados en busca de libertad. Al pensar esto, solté una pequeña risa, a lo que mi amiga Ran me volteo a ver con la duda plantada en su rostro, le correspondí la mirada y sonreí débilmente negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando su celular.

-Que aburrimiento- dije para mí en un suspiro.

Seguí paseando mi vista por el salón hasta que lo vi. Vi al motivo de mis sonrisas bobaliconas y lágrimas derramadas. Ahí estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico que hace tiempo fue mi novio.

Suspiré una vez más. "Que lastima que hayamos terminado, éramos felices juntos, pero todo tiene un fin, ¿no?" Pensé muy a mi pesar.

Lo seguí observando un poco más, de pronto una mueca de disgusto se plantó en mi rostro al ver como Orihime Inoue se paraba frente a él y comenzaban a charlar animadamente.

Agh esa chica me hacía enojar de verdad, se la pasaba pegada a Ichigo y él… él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

La verdad es que sentía celos, unos celos irracionales que solo los sentía porque ella tenía la libertad de poder hablar abiertamente con Ichigo. Bueno yo también tenía esa libertad, pero no me atrevía a hacer uso de ella y hablarle nuevamente para decirle que le seguía queriendo. Que tonta era.

-Deberías animarte e ir a hablar con él, Rukia- dijo Ran mientras volteaba a verla al escucharla hablar.

-¿Estás loca? Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – dije mirándola como si de pronto una segunda cabeza hubiera crecido en ella.

- De poder, puedes. De querer… quieres. Solo es tu jodida pena la que no te permite hacerlo – suspiro – De verdad que no lo entiendo Ruki, eres una chica decisiva y capaz, pero el ir a hablar con él chico que quieres y que fue tu novio, te apena. ¿Qué es lo que te intimida tanto?

-Que me rechace – dije con tristeza.

-¡Oh vamos! Qué tal que no es así, que tal que igual le sigues gustando y tú de cabeza dura no quieres ir a hablar con él.

-No lo creo, Ran, no lo creo.

-Haz lo que quieras Kuchiki, haya tú si prefieres quedarte con el "Que hubiera pasado si…" en vez de ir y solucionar tus dudas. – dijo apartando la mirada de mí con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, vaya… había sacado a Rangiku de sus cabales, espero que no se haya enojado" pensé mientras devolvía la mirada hacía Ichigo y Orihime. De pronto algo paso, mi decisión cambio de un momento a otro. Solo basto con que ella me mirará con cara de superioridad tomando la mano de Ichigo, solo eso basto para que todo dentro de mí estallara.

Me levante de mi lugar con el ceño fruncido, llena de decisión y valentía, camine con paso seguro hasta donde se hallaban. Le dedique a Orihime una mirada asesina, mientras tomaba a Ichigo de la mano y lo llevaba fuera del salón, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Orihime se quedaba petrificada en su lugar y Ran mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa de orgullo.

Al estar fuera del salón solté a Ichigo y me volví para mirarlo. Él me devolvió la mirada, con la duda en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Estás loca, Rukia? Que es lo que…

-Cállate – dije interrumpiéndolo – tengo algo que decir.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres decir? – Pregunto, observándome con impaciencia. Toda mi valentía se esfumo de repente y caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, me panique al pensar que no sabía que decirle y lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, él me devolvió la mirada, confundido por mi actitud. – Vaya enana, si no tienes nada que decirme es mejor que regresé adentro – dijo dando media vuelta, decidido a entrar nuevamente.

Al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer reaccione.

-Espera Ichigo – Volteo a verme con evidente frustración en su rostro. Es ahora o nunca Kuchiki, pensé. – Q-quería decirte q-que – cerré los ojos mientras sentía como empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, suspire profundamente y abrí los ojos una vez más, llena nuevamente de valor – Quería decirte que te sigo queriendo y que no me importa si tú a mí no, solo tenía que decirlo porque no es bueno quedarse calla…

De un momento a otro todas mis palabras se esfumaron al sentir como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. Ichigo me estaba besando, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al sentirle besarme, en un segundo reaccione y correspondí a su beso.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, era un beso lleno de añoranza y amor.

Cuando empezó a hacernos falta el aire nos separamos, él me miraba con felicidad y yo con sorpresa, me abrazo y dijo:

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a tener entre mis brazos enana, me alegro mucho de que hayamos solucionado las cosas – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién dijo que hemos solucionado las cosas, idiota? Tú no me has dicho nada – Dije con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo me miro con sorpresa y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró, quería reírme por su expresión pero tenía que ver qué era lo que iba a decir.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que él seguía igual y con la mirada perdida.

Suspiré rendida al darme cuenta que no diría nada. Intente soltarme de sus brazos, pero él se aferró más a mí y volteo a verme con decisión.

-¿A caso el que te haya besado, no te dio a entender algo? – pregunto con expresión un poco dolida.

-Etto… pues… - dije balbuceante, no sabía que decir, me había salido tiro por la culata el esperar que él admitiera sus sentimientos.

- Ay enana – dijo en un suspiro – ya sé que es lo que quieres que te diga – una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su bello rostro, me puse colorada al saber que había descubierto mis intenciones – yo también te sigo queriendo, eso no cambio nunca – dijo acariciando mi rostro y viéndome con ternura.

Al escuchar esto sonreí tontamente y correspondí a su abrazo, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, él simplemente siguió abrazándome mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

¡Vaya! Ran tenía razón y además quien diría que gracias a Orihime y mis celos irracionales tome valor y hable con Ichigo.

Definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, es el primero que escribo. ^^**

**Algún día me animare a escribir la historia que hay atrás de este OS.**


End file.
